


I Have Everything Under Control

by jrl22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrl22/pseuds/jrl22
Summary: SPOILERS for WandaVisionTakes place during the reality cracks present in WandaVision. Wanda tries to hold her perfect world together even as the cracks get harder to cover, new cracks are revealed each day and the love of her life begins to suspect something is wrong. Wanda POV.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Take these chapters with a grain of salt as I am guessing most of what it going on. Maybe I'm right, maybe I'm wrong. Who knows what this show has in store for us? (I for sure can't wait to see)

She was currently panicking, trying to set up every last detail of dinner before Mr and Mrs Hart left and Vision’s job was on the line.  _ Easily fixed _ , Wanda thought, but then decided that impressing her husband’s boss would be a more fruitful effort as Vision so eloquently puts it.

She quickly uses her powers to set up the table and serve the food in order to save Vision from the shame of disappointing his boss. Once she's done she calls them all to the table. The European lifestyle allowed her breakfast course turned diner to be perceived as authentic.  _ At least they didn’t see the mess I made with the original menu, I wonder if those lobsters will pop up again _ , Wanda thought. 

When they all had sat down, and Vision, being the gentleman that he is, helped Mrs Hart into her chair, they had begun some normal small talk. Although Mrs Hart had a string of questions, the one that rattled her the most was, “What’s your story?”. Vision tried to answer it, but couldn’t. Then she tried to answer it, but also couldn’t. Mr Hart then began pressuring both of them to answer the question while Mrs Hart tried to tell her husband to be patient. However, Mr Hart kept insisting and she was getting kind of uncomfortable just like Vision who she could see was just as uncomfortable as her. 

_ Please stop _ , Wanda thought. 

Suddenly Mr Hart began to choke on his meal, with Mrs Hart telling him to stop. She was getting scared at the fact that he was choking, but also relieved that he had stopped pressing her on tedious questions. Then Mrs Hart began to look straight at her while repeating the same phrase she had originally been saying to her husband. She was beginning to get uncomfortable. That is when Mr Hart collapsed onto the floor with Vision looking at her as if asking permission to help.  _ He's been through enough _ , Wanda thought and then told Vision to help him.

Immediately her husband used his powers to help Mr Hart and get him back onto his feet. Wanda loved how Vision would always help people no matter the cost. She suddenly shivered, but got up to say farewell to her guests. She even laughed when they used the ‘typical’ Sokovian style of farewell. 

Everything had gone according to plan even with the hiccups along the way. She even got a wedding ring out of the whole ordeal.


	2. Episode 2

Their last rehearsal for the Westview Talent Show had just concluded and her incredible magician of a husband had just left for a neighborhood watch meeting.  _ Vish will always keep me and others safe. That's just part of his charm _ , Wanda thought. All she had to do today was meet up with Agnes in order for both of them to head to Dottie’s meeting and return home in order to get their props to the talent show and change into her assistant outfit, which she teased Vision that it was the rest of his. She chuckled at the memory of just a couple minutes ago. _ Agnes should be arriving any second now _ , Wanda thought.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from outside. Vision and her had determined that a tree was responsible for the noise that woke her up in the middle of the night. Yet this felt different. She headed outside to see what had caused that noise. She moved down her pathway and saw something stuck in the bushes of her gate. It was a red toy helicopter that somehow... _ Wait red _ . 

She picked it up and examined it.  _ Nothing out of the ordinary, some kid must’ve lost it _ . She turned it on its side and saw a logo painted on the helicopter.  _ Wait I’ve seen this logo before… _

_ “Mrs Maximoff, please stand down” _

_ “Give him to me” _

_...it almost looks like from the facility that…  _ Suddenly Agnes showed up right on time with her bunny rabbit that she and Vision are going to borrow for the talent show. She greets Agnes and takes Senior Scratchy inside.

_ That was weird. _

* * *

Everyone had just returned to their respective homes in order to prepare for the Talent Show, but Dottie had deemed her the lucky woman to help clean up the mess they made.  _ Let the new girl clean up _ , Wanda thought while at the same time she mocked Dottie behind her back.

While she was finishing up, Dottie began to talk to her about Vision and about herself. Dottie claimed to have heard stories about both of them.  _ Do I have stories for you, but I left that behind _ , Wanda thought as Dottie kept looking straight at her. She claimed to not know what stories Dottie was talking about and reassured her that she and Vision meant her no harm. Dottie immediately accused her of lying.  _ If she knew what I’ve been through she wouldn’t accuse me of lying _ , Wanda thought bitterly in her head.

That’s when she noticed that the music that was currently playing on the radio seemed to call her name instead of Rhonda. She is now scared out of her mind as now Dottie is close to unraveling her and Vision’s powers and now there is someone on the radio calling out to her.

Dottie is beginning to get scared and questioning who she is. The man on the radio keeps trying to communicate with her. He keeps asking who’s doing this to her.

_ It's too much. Why can’t I have peace?! Everyone just stop!,  _ Wanda screamed inside her head.

Without warning the radio exploded and the glass that Dottie was holding shattered right in her hand.

Dottie now had blood coming out of her hand so she ran straight to one of the table’s to get Dottie a napkin to stop or at least clean up the wound. Right when she was going to apologize to Dottie, she turned to her and gave her a tip of how to get blood out of white fabric.  _ Just like it never happened _ , Wanda thought.

Now she had a talent show to prepare for, so she might as well head back home.

* * *

She and Vision had just won best comedy act at the Talent show and were now just dancing across their living room without a care in the world.  _ Good thing our failed performance came with a silver lining and it was all for the children _ , Wanda thought to herself. 

_ For the children, huh, we don’t have kids. Maybe we should start thinking about kids _ , Wanda pondered to herself again.

As soon as she stood from the couch to grab popcorn for the children, she immediately turned to face Vision and looked down at her noticeable baby bump.

“Is this really happening?”, she asked Vision. To which he responded yes with that sweet voice of his.

_ Well that’s one way to have kids, though not the way I imagined _ , Wanda jeerfully thought to herself.

Suddenly once again a noise came from the outside of the house and Vision frustrated wanted to remove the tree that was causing all that noise. He went outside to deal with it and she followed him.

It was already night out so trying to find the tree in question was going to be a bit hard for her, but Vision had his night vision so he could find it no problem. However, he made it all the way to the street when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. She joined him and saw exactly where his eyes were looking. The man hole that was just a couple of meters from their home was moving.  _ What if it's one of those sketchy neighbors that Vision told her about last night _ , Wanda thought, but then remembered that there was no real crime in Westview, right?

What felt like an eternity for both of them suddenly ended when a beekeeper appeared from the manhole with,  _ the same logo as the toy helicopter _ , Wanda suddenly thought. Vision suddenly sounded scared when he said her name as the beekeeper made his way out of the manhole.

_ “They have him” _

_ “Give him back to me now!” _

_ “You have no right” _

Once the beekeeper stared right at her and Vision, she had had enough, she wanted this day to end perfectly with their shared happiness they had when she discovered she was pregnant. 

“No”

The beekeeper had been forgotten and erased entirely and now both of them had returned to the exact moment she had wondered if her Vision really believed they were about to become parents.

And just like that her world seemed more colorful.


	3. Episode 3

Her contractions had just caused a massive blackout across the neighborhood. _Wow if a fake one caused that I wonder what the real ones will do_ , Wanda thought to herself while Vision went to take a quick look at the damage she, unintentionally, caused.

She waddled back to the sofa commenting to her soon to be father Vision if their neighbors knew she had been the cause of the power outage. She then mentioned to him how all of Westview seemed to be on the verge of discovering their secret. _Wow my neighbors are a super-powered pregnant woman and a synthezoid who can do remarkable feats_ , Wanda gleefully thought to herself. 

Vision agrees with her, but there is something else that is bugging him. She can see how his voice becomes quiet and collective. _Just like our two years of stolen moments_

However, this feels different the moment Vision begins to name certain events like dinner with the Harts and his interaction with their neighbor outside. 

_No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. Why can't we just be happy? Please Vision don't look into it_ , Wanda thought while her mind was in a panic.

_This conversation shouldn’t be happening. Please let’s just be happy for once_

And just like that Vision returned to comment on how terrified he was of becoming a father himself.

_I’m sorry my love, it’s for the best_

* * *

They were beautiful. They were hers. More accurately, they were theirs. She had given birth to two healthy baby boys. _Tommy and Billy, my two perfect boys_ , Wanda cheerfully thought to herself. She kept thinking how great of a father Vision would be since he was … is so gentle and caring with her and the world around him. Vision had just left to help the doctor find his way back home while Geraldine stayed with her to watch over the twins.

She had told Geraldine that she was a twin herself. She told her that his name was Pietro.

Suddenly a wave of memory’s flooded her as she remembered Pietro and their time together in Sokovia. And so she sang a lullaby that her parents had sung to her and Pietro when they were toddlers.

_I waited for you..._

_Pietro and her with her parents eating a pleasant meal and enjoying each others company_

_and this day has come..._

_Pietro running as fast as he could to get her a present for her birthday while they were Strucker’s patients_

_My heart became a home full of light,..._

_Both of them fighting side by side against Ultron alongside her future husband_

_full of light._

_His sacrifice to save Clint and the child’s life from Ultron’s final attack_

She was reliving these memories until Geraldine tried to confirm that Pietro had indeed been killed by Ultron. _How does she know that? I thought I had made sure that no one could…_ , Wand began to think.

As she began to question Geraldine about her knowledge of her brother’s death, she had soon deemed her a threat to her peaceful life. When she tried to correct herself and try to rock the twins she put her foot down and told her to leave.

When Geraldine refused to leave she noticed her necklace had the same symbol as…

 _The helicopter, the beekeeper and where they had him_ , Wanda began to think while her anger at Geraldine increased. 

She began to question her on her true identity, not the facade of Geraldine. _Anyone who makes my babies cry is not my friend_ , Wanda angrily thought.

* * *

Vision had just returned from dropping off the doctor, but she noticed that there was worry in his voice. He asked where Geraldine was. She was overlooking her beautiful boys and she answered him that she had left and returned home. 

_Back home indeed_ , Wanda thought to herself.

_Away from our perfect life._


	4. Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well with what's been happening on WandaVision lately I guess I did guess correctly some things, but I'm probably ignoring key elements as well. Oh well still love the show.

2018

They had just met up in Edinburgh for another one of their secret rendezvous and stolen moments. Once again she couldn’t care less for his disguise to blend in, but it was necessary in order for nobody to recognize an Avenger and a wanted fugitive. She had even dyed her hair to better hide her appearance.  _ Vision surely likes the new color _ , Wanda happily thought to herself. 

She did feel bad about lying to the others about where she would disappear from time to time. Except Nat who had figured who she was meeting up fairly quickly after she returned from one of her meet ups with Vision. Granted she also figured it out not only because she had the training, but also because she had done a terrible job at covering up the hickey’s on her neck from her nights with just her and Vision alone.

Vision had just checked them into a very nice hotel.  _ I wonder if Stark even realizes the bill for these places. Eh, whatever he can afford it and it doesn’t phase him at all _ , Wanda thought to herself. She remembered a while back that Vizh had told her that he had asked Mr Stark for permission to explore the world and its wonders. Of course that would require money and Stark offered almost no objection to his request.

She had two weeks alone with her Vizh and she planned to make the most of their time together. They had been meeting up for almost two years now ever since Steve broke her out of the Raft for which Vision never stops apologizing for allowing her to be taken there in the first place. She reassures him every time that it wasn’t his fault and he shouldn't feel guilty. 

Vision had just finished the registration when he returned to her waiting in the lobby. They both headed towards the elevator smiling at each other and anxious to kick off their time together. 

Once they get into the elevator Vision suddenly winces in pain and touches his head right where the stone is located. She immediately tries to relax him by using her powers to interact with the stone and ease the pain. It seems to work as Vizh gets back on his feet and lovingly looks into her eyes and thanks her for helping him. She smiles at him and kisses him passionately on his lips.  _ Wow this is a long elevator ride, not that I’m complaining _ , Wanda thought to herself while continuing to kiss her lover. 

However she can’t help feeling concerned for Vision as the headaches caused by the mind stone seem to be getting more frequent and causing Vision more distress. He claims it’s the stone trying to communicate with him, but she wishes that it would just stop. For once she wishes that no threat would come to disturb their getaways or lives at all.  _ Yeah wouldn’t that be great _ , Wanda sarcastically thought.

Once they enter the room, she wastes no time throwing both their stuff on the floor and shutting the curtains. She kisses Vision with all of her passion and love while he reciprocates while commenting on hoping that there were no fragile items in her belongings. While they both take their time to get reacquainted with each other she can’t help but fantasize about a future with Vizh.

A nice quiet home on a farm like Clint doesn’t really suit her, she’s always preferred those typical homes in a quiet neighborhood with friendly neighbors and a small yet friendly community. She imagines her and Vision making a home for themselves  _ Like those old American sitcoms I used to watch with my parents and Pietro in Sokovia while growing up _ , Wanda thought to herself. She even continued this trend when she joined the Avengers and thanks to unlimited cable access she was able to watch all her favorite old sitcoms and new ones in her room back at the Avengers compound. She had even invited Vision to watch with her and that’s when her true feelings for the vibranium synthezoid began to flourish.

A nice big house, just the two of them going about a normal day without having to deal with global threats. She even pictured them with kids. Although she doubted that he could conceive children, she still imagined him being a great father to their kids and teaching them about the world. 

_ A nice quiet life, with a family to call our own. That would be my dream. If only our lives were as simple as those sitcoms _ , Wanda thought to herself.

A perfect family life.

* * *

2023 (Present Day)

She was still questioning Geraldine on her identity and what she was doing here in her home.  _ How does she know about Ultron? How does she know about Pietro? Is she a part of them? _ , Wanda begins to think while her anger continues to boil. Geraldine claims to just be her neighbor, yet she no longer buys it.

She conjures up her powers on both sides to give this woman one last shot to tell the truth. Unfortunately for her she doesn’t take it.

_ She is not our neighbor. _

_ She is not our friend. _

_ She is an outsider. _

_ She is trespassing. _

She repeats these thoughts back at Geraldine making sure that she understands the consequences that are about to unfold are her doing not hers.

She tells her to leave and fires a burst of her powers right at Geraldine who smashes through the bookshelf, the nursery and the fence until she is out of sight.  _ She doesn’t belong here _ , Wanda thinks to herself as soon as Geraldine is out of sight.

However, her anger soon turns to worry as she sees the destruction her power has done to their home.  _ I haven’t used that much power since I brought…, _ Wanda shakes her head to get rid of that thought and immediately rushes to use her powers to fix everything in order to make it seem as if nothing happened. Make it perfect just the way it's supposed to be for us from now on, Wanda thinks to herself as soon as she is finished. 

Vision soon returns home with worry in his voice asking about Geraldine. She tells him that she left and returned home.

As soon as she turns around to face her husband she is greeted with an all too familiar and well known site. Her husband’s lifeless form stares right at her with his grey monotone colors, no beautiful blue eyes and the big hole in his head where his stone once stood proudly and safely. She immediately adverts her eyes to the scene as all it does is remind her of how she found him after Thanos had ripped out the mind stone from his head without a care as to the life he was taking away from the world.  _ My world _ , Wanda sadly thinks to herself. Vision asks her what’s wrong since of course he picked up on her troubling reaction to his return. She brushes it aside and looks at Vision one more time only to find the beautiful blue eyes staring right back at her with the colorful red vibranium synthetic skin replacing the monotone colors.

_ This is our life now. This is our happily ever after. This is our perfect world. We shouldn’t have to leave. _ Wanda thinks these phrases to herself as Vision gently tells her that they can move away and be happy elsewhere.  _ No Vision we can’t, this is our home _ , Wanda thinks to herself.

“No we can’t. This is our home”

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t worry darling, I have everything under control”

She then proceeds to pick up Tommy and tells Vizh to get Billy so they can sit down and watch TV together.

  
_ Let the credits roll _ .


	5. Episode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter to date, but I hope you all enjoy it.

2018 (Seconds after the Decimation)

_ We should’ve had more time. It’s not fair. Why can’t the world be fair?! The Accords never should’ve existed. That fight never should’ve happened. We should've had two years of a great relationship instead of stealing moments. I love you Vizh. Why did he have to take you away?! Why couldn’t the world just be perfect for once?!  _ The dream of a nice family with Vision suddenly vanished.

And soon so did she.

* * *

2023 (Two days after Tony Stark’s funeral)

She had come to terms with how the world had changed since she and the other half of the world had vanished, but that still didn’t help heal the hole in her heart and the emotions she was feeling. After the funeral, Clint had offered her a place at his home so she didn’t have to be alone. She had politely refused since she thought that he would rather spend the time he lost with his family than adding her into their family dynamic. She had told him that she would find a home since the compound was all but rubble. Clint had hesitantly agreed, she sensed his unease with her powers, she was flattered by his devotion to offer up his home to her, but she needed time to think.

It had been two days since that interaction with Clint and she felt lost. All of the other Avengers had dispersed after the funeral to either their homes or new adventures. However, she was currently on the outskirts of New York in a hotel trying to figure out where she could stay for...ever. She was suddenly knocked off her thoughts by her phone ringing. She thought the caller ID was Stephen Strange or Doctor Strange,  _ Man if that name didn’t already scream master sorcerer _ , Wanda thought to herself. Strange had been trying to reach Wanda ever since the funeral had concluded, something about training and observing her unique powers, she had avoided his calls and given him excuses for not visiting him. 

However, the caller ID wasn’t Strange but Pepper Potts. She had seen the grief stricken face on Pepper after losing Tony and she was saddened by the fact that now Morgan would grow up without a parent.  _ I know how that feels _ . Wanda picked up the phone thinking it was Pepper asking if she needed anything more, she was going to decline her generosity as the hotel room and new clothes were very generous to begin with. When she answered the phone she wasn’t expecting Pepper to sound concerned and worried. When she asked what had happened Pepper answered her by saying that they had taken him away.

“Pepper, what do you mean they came for him?”

“I did all I could Wanda, but with Tony gone the Accords state that Vision’s body must be placed under the supervision of a new party”

“And you just let them!”

“I’m sorry Wanda but the legality behind it caught up to us. With Tony around he was able to keep Ross and SWORD at bay with the promise that he would provide them with updates and analysis on Vision’s corpse, but with him gone the Accords make it clear that now Vision is SWORD’s property now”

“...”

“Wanda, I know you’re upset and I promise you I will try and get him back, but I don’t think I can”

“...”

“I am truly sorry Wanda, whatever it is you need just let me know”

After the phone call she dropped the phone on the floor.

_ What I need is him _

Nine days later and after mind controlling a top Sword official she had found him and nothing was going to stop her

* * *

2023 (Westview, Present Day)

Agnes had just arrived at their home.  _ Thank god a babysitter, maybe now me and Vision can get some sleep _ , Wanda thought to herself. When Agnes had come and offered her assistance it surprised her that Vision had initially said no and it messed up Agnes’ role...train of thought.

She had signalled for Agnes to continue in order for her to prove that she was capable of being a quality babysitter while she took Vision to one side and asked why he didn’t want Agnes’ help. He had begun to tell her what was up with her interaction with Agnes. She had to play dumb to what he was referring to, but he kept pressing the subject. She didn’t know how to respond and Vision kept asking in all seriousness if she hadn’t seen what he had seen,  _ Of course I did _ , so she went for the most stereotypical option about them not having a moment's rest. It seemed to work because as soon as she said that the room had gone quiet and she was relieved that the twins had gone to bed.

Suddenly they were greeted with the sight of Tommy and Billy as toddlers.

* * *

The boys had brought a stray dog into her kitchen sink and were doing their best to convince her to keep it. She kept telling them that the dog’s owner must be worried and is trying to find him, but they told her that it was all alone outside and crying. She had feelings too so she had begun to cave to her sons’ plea. 

Vision had just come into the kitchen greeting all of them, even their new house guest. However, she picked up on his formal introduction and asked why he came in like that, his answer was just as worrisome when he said that the introduction to the dog might trigger someone coming over. He turned out to be right when Agnes appeared through their back door with a dog house. Vision even commented that Agnes’ sudden arrival had the exact items they needed for this situation. She brushed it off and looked at the boys with joy in her eyes as they had decided on a name for the dog.

Although she thought that Sparky was a weird name for a dog, who was she to complain. So while Agnes was distracted for a moment she used her powers to conjure up Sparky’s collar. When she showed the collar to the boys they were so happy, but Vision on the other hand wasn’t thrilled. He told her that Agnes could've seen her powers and that she is usually more careful. She told him that maybe she doesn’t want to have to hide anymore and that maybe he can show his true beautiful form as well. Yet this didn’t settle his concerns as he said that they are both usually of the same mind, but that lately he feels like she is hiding something from him.  _ No he can't know please he can’t know _ , Wanda began to panic inside her own mind.

Just when she seemed she would have to rewind events, the boys looked at both of them with sadness as they thought they wouldn’t be able to keep Sparky. In order to hide the true nature of their argument they tell the boys that their father doesn’t believe they are ready to take care of a pet until they are at least ten years old.

And just like that they are now the proud parents of two ten year old twin boys.

* * *

She was explaining to the boys why Vision had suddenly left for work on a supposedly Monday morning yet the boys claimed it to be Saturday.  _ I guess since they are our kids they would be able to tell real time and not episode time _ , Wanda thought to herself. She saw the sadness in Tommy and Billy’s eyes when they asked if their father had needed a break from them. She reassured them that their father loves them and that sometimes moms and dads don’t see eye to eye but they always love each other.  _ Yeah that's what's happening now just one of those typical rough patches that some of those shows had _ , Wanda said to herself to even reassure herself of Vision’s odd behavior. When she told the boys that siblings will always love each other no matter what they had asked her if she had any brothers. She told them that she did, but in order to protect her sons from the true fate of Pietro she told them that he was just far away in a different place.

Suddenly Sparky had begun to bark in a very aggressive manner at something outside of their house. The boys seemed scared as to the reason for why Sparky would bark in such a manner. She sensed something had breached her world and told her sons to wait inside, however they followed Sparky outside just like kids who ignore their parents' request. She let it slide and headed outside to see an old fashioned drone hovering above their house approaching her. Once it had reached their home it just stayed like that, she had to make sure that the drone was just here for recon as in earlier times a drone like that wouldn’t exist, but now it could thanks to her transition to the 80s. She was going to use her powers to transform the drone into something harmless when suddenly it seemed that the drone was going to deploy a missile.  _ SWORD just crossed a line here _ , Wanda angrily thought to herself.

She swiftly dealt with the drone and brought it down. She told Tommy and Billy that she would just throw away the toy and come right back to help them find Sparky. They smiled at her and told her to hurry up so they don’t lose track of Sparky.

She immediately grabbed the drone and headed out to the edges of Westview. With a quick flick of her wrist she changed her clothes into her Avengers uniform.  _ Yeah like being an Avenger has ever helped me other than cause me pain _ , Wanda sarcastically thought to herself. She crossed through the wall and was greeted by a squad of heavily armed SWORD agents and the director of SWORD himself. She threw the drone right at his feet while he lied to her that the missile was a precaution. He proceeded to tell her that she could hardly blame them that she took an entire town hostage. She replied to him by telling him that she wasn’t the one with the guns. She told the director that if they didn’t bother her then she wouldn’t bother them.  _ Stay away from my home _ , Wanda angrily thought. Then a woman came to talk to her claiming that she was in control.  _ You again _ . She repeated those exact same words from her own mind back at the SWORD officer as she immediately began to charge up her powers on one hand.

While the officer pleaded to her that she must consider her an ally in order for her to deliver her babies and allow a SWORD agent into Westview even after reading her mind that she must consider this woman her ally.  _ I sensed grief in you and pain, and brought you to a place where it can never exist _ , Wanda thought to herself. The officer asked what she wanted.  _ In order to end my perfect life. Nothing. I have the family I have always wanted with Vizh. I’m happy. I got my happily ever after and I am not losing it ever again _ , Wanda thought to herself. She told the officer that she had what she wanted and that nobody would ever take it away from her again.

She had already gotten into the minds of the soldiers so as soon as she was turning around to go back to Westview with just a flick of her wrist she turned the guns that were pointed at her straight at the director.  _ You are never getting Vision again _ . She ignored her name being called out by the officer and to make sure that no one would dare come in again she reinforced the barrier with her power making it almost impossible to enter Westview.

_ Now back to our regularly scheduled program _ .

* * *

What a day had it been for the family. Although a lesson was learned it wasn't an easy one as it was one of the hardest lessons a child could learn. She was picking up the toys that the twins had left on the kitchen table when she heard Vision return from burying Sparky outside in their yard. He asked how the boys were and she replied that they seemed fine, but they needed time. Vision concurred and it seemed like their conversation was going to end there until Vision mentioned his friend Norm. He told her that he had spoken with Norm’s suppressed personality free from her supervision. She laughed and told him she had no idea what he was talking about. Vision mentioned that he was in pain. In order to avoid the topic she told him that they should go “watch TV”. He had completed her thought and said it out loud as well as mentioning that while they sleep she changes their surroundings. Vision told her that she can’t control him the same way she does everyone else. “Can’t I”, she responded to him. She meant it as a joke, but it sounded like a threat.  _ Why can’t this day just come to an end _ , Wanda thought to herself.

She told Vision she was going to bed effectively ending the conversation, but he followed her outside the kitchen reverting back to his synthezoid form. 

“Norm has a family Wanda! He has a family and you won’t let him reach them”

“I don’t know what you are talking about!”

“Stop lying to me!”

He had begun to float in the air to prove his point and she immediately used her powers to float to his level.  _ Why can't you let this go! _ , Wanda screamed in her mind. 

“What is outside of Westview?!”

“You don’t want to know.”

“You don’t get to make that choice for me Wanda!”

_ I do get to make that choice because I already lost you once I will not let you go again _

“You have never talked to me like that before”

“Before what! I can’t remember my life before Westview! I don’t know who I am! I’m scared.”

She had lowered herself back onto the floor to try and resolve this peacefully and remind him of all that he is to her and to their sons.

“You are my husband. You are Tommy and Billy’s father. Isn’t that enough”

_ Please Vizh can’t you be selfish with me for once _

Vision had lowered himself down, but his face remained focused on the questions plaguing his mind.

He had begun to ask her why there weren’t any other children in Westview. 

“There are!”

But he kept insisting that the playground stood empty every day he walked to work.

_ I don’t control every little detail of people’s lives _ , Wanda screamed in her head

She wasn’t lying when she said that she had no idea how any of this started in the first place.

Vision told her what she was doing was wrong.

_ Why? Why can’t you just be selfish? Why do you have to be you? _

Suddenly the doorbell rang and for the first time ever Vision’s eyes no longer were of love, but of disappointment, a look she had never seen on him while looking at her. She got up to answer the door expecting Agnes to be on the other side.

She was shocked to see it was a man.

A man claiming to be Pietro.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome.  
> Enjoy


End file.
